


The Wonder of Ivy

by SkarletteOne



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Amazon, Betrayal, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Guilt, Handcuffs, Loss of Control, Loss of Powers, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Powerlessness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Submission, Superheroes, Supervillains, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, serial recruitment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarletteOne/pseuds/SkarletteOne
Summary: Diana Prince just wants to enjoy some passionate sex with Steve Trevor, but he's in the mood to introduce some light bondage and role-playing to their love life.When Diana gives in, the ancient curse of the Amazons drains away her strength. It's only then that Wonder Woman learns why the idea of bondage has grown on Steve. He has become a sexual thrall of Poison Ivy!Diana is helpless before the seductive villainess. Will she hold onto her resolve, or submit to her lust?





	The Wonder of Ivy

The handcuffs sparkled like silver as they dangled from my lover’s grasp. “See, Diana? I did my part. It’s time to play.”

Despite my Amazonian upbringing and general disinterest in kink, part of me did want to say _yes_ and let Steve Trevor have his way with me. It had been so long since I had felt the rough touch of his freshly-shaved chin against my throat, the strength of his arms pulling my body to his, that I wanted to agree to anything! Any sort of sex he wanted would let me get out of these clothes and forget all about my double life as both Diana Prince and Wonder Woman for a few hours. I was almost ready to accept anything to completely succumb to pleasure, to be nothing more than a woman making love to a handsome man.

_Almost._

“I don’t know, Steve. Maybe next time?”

“Next time? When will that be?” Steve folded his arms. We sat in the living room of Steve’s spacious apartment, glasses of post-dinner wine on the coffee table.

I raised my eyebrow to his question. “You know. The next time we’re together. Give a lady a little time to warm up to the idea.”

“We talked about it last week,” Steve said as he moved from sitting next to me on the loveseat to the sofa. “You said we could experiment when you got back from your trip. You’re back. I don’t see the problem. What could have changed in seven days?”

Was it only a week? Merciful Athena, it felt like forever. Since Steve didn’t know that I was Wonder Woman, he also didn’t know that I had barely been on Earth the whole time we’d been apart. He thought I was on assignment overseas for the IADC. Actually, I had spent that week with the rest of the Justice League, fighting Darkseid’s latest plan to uncover the Anti-Life Equation. Our fight took us all the way to Apokolips, where we were captured by Granny Goodness. She tried to break our wills, to brainwash us into serving Darkseid. She strapped each of us to a Mother Box and tortured us in some sort of virtual reality, trying to break our spirit and give into the darker side of our natures. In the world of the Mother Box, cruelty and obedience seemed to be the only choices.

I looked down at my wineglass, unwilling to meet his eyes. “What changed? More than you know, Steve. It was an … eventful trip.”

Since the Mother Box worked directly on my mind, time seemed to pass differently. I was only in Granny Goodness’s torture chamber for five days, but it felt like _five years_ for me. Five years of torture. Five years of cruelty and pain. Five years away from Steve. Five years away from _any_ loving touch.

Steve’s voice pulled me out of my memories. “ _Eventful?_ Does that mean you slept with someone while you were gone? Because that doesn’t bother me. We’re not exclusive, Diana. We can each see other people. You’re an independant woman. I respect that. It doesn’t change anything.”

“No, I wasn’t with anyone else sexually while I was gone.” Although Aphrodite knows that I wanted to. When I finally managed to break free of the Mother Box’s illusions, I went looking for the other members of the Justice League.

Bruce was still pulling against his restraints. Even stripped naked, Batman never gave up. But the sight of his corded muscles and hairy chest straining against the shackles stirred desire in my loins, even as the knots of scars across his body called out to my heart.

But we were teammates, not lovers. And we had a job to do.

We found Superman in the deepest level of the reeducation center, Kryptonite chained to his chest as the Mother Box worked over his brain. Kal knelt before a statue of Darkseid, but kept his back straight and his head held high. Even as the green light sucked his strength, it illuminated his powerful, perfect body in highlight and shadow. My belly quivered at the sight of it, but, again, we were teammates first. Teammates trapped in a world of monsters and flaming pits, at that. I pushed my feelings aside and we got to work stopping Darkseid.

Steve continued. “Well then, I don’t understand the problem, Diana. We talked about this before you left. You seemed excited by the idea of a little role playing. A litle bit of safe, sane, and consensual kink. I’ve been thinking about it a lot while you’ve been gone. I even went to a special shop to get the special handcuffs you talked about.”

What had we talked about? It was only a week for Steve, but I was trying to dredge up memories of a conversation from five years ago. Handcuffs are a touchy subject for me. Even though my natural Amazonian strength allows me to bend steel chain links, and the Girdle of Hypolyta gives me the power to grind them into dust with my bare hands, they still had power over me. Due to the ancient curse of the Amazons, whenever I am actually chained by a man, all my strength drains away. I become no stronger than any other woman, helplessly shackled in cold, hard steel.

I couldn’t remember anything we discussed about handcuffs that last night together. The only memories I retained were the ones I played over and over in my head during those five years of torment: the smell of Steve’s aftershave as we danced, the tender crush of his lips against mine, the hot, hard stab of his manhood as he entered me, the warm comfort of his furry chest as I drifted to sleep in his arms.

He’d be hurt if he knew I couldn’t remember our talk. He had gone through a lot of effort for our relationship. I needed to let him know that I valued his efforts. I leaned over and touched his knee. “A special shop? That sounds … adventurous. Tell me about the handcuffs.”

“Well, you were concerned about safety, so I wanted something that would make you comfortable. I asked the woman at the shop and she was … so very … very … educational.” Steve’s voice trailed off and he gazed off into the distance, glassy-eyed. Seeing his expression melt to soft, open emptiness while he obviously fantasized about this saleswoman was quite a turn-on.

I ran my fingers up the inside of his thigh. Leaning close, I whispered in his ear. “It sounds like this woman made an impression on you. Since you want to role play, _I_ could be the helpful sales lady and you could be the eager, innocent customer.” I nibbled on his earlobe. Five years of longing for Steve’s touch burned within me.

“What? No,” Steve said, pulling back. “She taught me how to use the perfect set of handcuffs. They’re solid steel so that you can pull against them as hard as you like without risk of bending the metal and hurting yourself. I bought soft fur covers so that you won’t bruise your wrists. And most importantly, they have this.” He showed me a small lever near the locking mechanism. “It’s an emergency release catch. No matter what’s going on, you can just push this lever and the cuffs pop right open.” He pressed the emergency release and the cuffs sprang wide open. “I mean, of course, I’ll stop the game and uncuff you the moment you ask, but this is just a backup. For safety. In case I drop the keys or my fingers are wet or something.”

“If your fingers are wet, I won’t be asking you to stop,” I purred. Steve had been so thoughtful to accommodate my concerns. From the bulge in his pants, he was really excited by whatever fantasy he had dreamed up. Despite his eagerness, he was still taking the time to make sure I would be comfortable. I loved him so much.

Cupping his cheek in my palm, I pulled his face toward mine. I kissed him tenderly. He pressed his lips to mine as our tongues sought each other out. He pulled me onto his lap, our mouths never parting. I kissed him with all the passion of five years away. Steve kept pace. I tasted the red wine he had drunk with dinner as I deftly undid the buttons of his shirt. My glasses shifted as we kissed, but I didn’t want take my hands away from his shirt to take them off. He fumbled with the buttons of my silk blouse as I ran my fingers over his strong, hairy chest.

Trailing my lips along his jawline, my arousal sang within me, undeniable. I growled. “The blouse is old, Steve. Just rip it.”

He did. Little plastic buttons flew in every direction. I giggled into his neck. The cool air on my shoulders and cleavage fanned the flames of my desire. I let Steve pull my arms behind me as he tugged the blouse off.

Then there was the buzz-click of a steel lock. And a second one.

“What!?” I gasped, tugging against the fur-wrapped metal cuffs around my wrists. Before they even pulled tight, I could feel that they had been locked securely. The ancient curse of the Amazons leached the superior strength from my muscles. My fierce, indomitable mind grew softer, no more resolute than any other mortal’s willpower. As Wonder Woman, I had faced down evil gods and alien tyrants, but as chained Diana Prince, I was simply one helpless woman alone against the cosmos. Steve had no idea how much he had affected me when he clicked those handcuffs into place.

Why should it matter if I wasn’t super-strong? I was safe in my lover’s home. I may have been at Steve’s mercy, but I loved him. I trusted him. And he so desperately wanted to play this game. I had to play along. Putting on my best theatrical voice, I said, “Goodness gracious! What have you done?”

Steve threw his head back and let out an over-the-top evil laugh. “You haff fallen into mine trap, Fraulein Prince!” he said in the worst.German accent I have ever heard.

I burst out laughing. “Please, don’t do the accent. I will play along, but for the sake of the sacred Muses, no accent!”

Steve chuckled as well. _Good. I wouldn’t want to wound his pride. I’ll want to feel that pride inside me soon._

He wrapped a strong hand around my jaw. I stopped laughing. Pulling my face close to his, he spoke in a gravely voice, but no accent. “This is no laughing matter. I know that you are IADC agent Diana Prince. You will answer my questions. You cannot escape.”

Even powerless, with my hands cuffed behind my back, there were a dozen different ways I could have broken free. But this was play-acting. I didn’t want to actually get away from Steve’s powerful grip, I wanted to give him more reason to touch me. _I’m starting to see the fun in this,_ I thought.

“Never!” I shouted and pulled away from his hands. Rolling off his lap, I stood up, careful to keep my balance with my bound wrists. I hadn’t taken two steps around the coffee table when Steve grabbed me from behind. “Not so fast, Agent Prince.”

He wrapped one arm around my naked belly, pulling my body back into his. I could feel the bulge in his pants against my bound hands. With the other arm, he brought a handkerchief up to my face. There was just a hint of his aftershave lotion, a manly, musky smell. “This chloroform will keep you from leaving. Our date is just getting started, Agent Prince.”

“Oh no! Not chloroform,” I cried out. I pretended to struggle against Steve’s grip, but really I was just rubbing my bra over his arm and my bottom over his crotch. Bit by bit I pretended to be overcome by the chloroform. Finally, I sagged into his embrace, hanging limp in his arms. I rolled my eyes back and let them flutter closed.

He lifted me in his arms. I thrilled at his raw strength. I did my best to play-act being unconscious, but my short, panting breathing betrayed my excitement. _I hope he’s carrying me to the bedroom. I want to feel him inside of me._

He put me down in a chair. It felt firm but springy beneath me. Perhaps it was an office chair? He arranged my arms behind the back of the chair. I let my head hang down to my chest. A moment later, Steve wrapped something soft and silky over my eyes. _It’s nice to let him do all the work, but when are we going to get to the intercourse?_

I heard the rattle of a plastic cap coming off a glass bottle and then the sharp, strong musk of a man’s cologne beneath my nose. “Wake up, Agent Prince. We have a lot to talk about.”

I snapped my head up and opened my eyes. The blindfold completely blocked my vision, except for two tiny slivers of light on either side of my nose. “I have nothing to say to you, you fiend!”

“Really?” Steve said, stroking my hair. He let his fingers trail down my jawline, across my throat, and come to rest on my naked collar bone. “I disagree. There are so many things that you know that I wish to learn. You must tell me how much your IADC knows about my plans, and how they intend to oppose me.”

As he spoke, Steve traced my collar bones out toward my shoulders. He toyed with my bra straps, pulling the cups tight against my heavy breasts. I gasped. I couldn’t stop him. He could touch me however he wanted. I was helpless before his desires. The feeling caused my heart to pound. My mouth went dry as fear and desire both swirled in my heart. I ran a fingertip across the emergency release latch of the handcuffs, but did not press it. _I’m safe. I’m with Steve. This is no super villain._ I pushed my fear down and let my desires blossom.

“I will tell you nothing, you monster! I will never help you!”

Steve slid my bra straps off my shoulders. My bra shifted slightly, just enough that my breathing caused my nipples to rub against the lace with every ragged pant. They quickly grew stiff and ached for greater pleasures.

“ _Never?_ Never is a very long time, Agent Prince. I’m certain I can find a way to change your mind.” Steve’s hands left my skin and I heard him walk down the hall. There was the rattle of something in the kitchen. He returned with a clinking sound … what was it? Ice in a glass?

“Hold still, Agent Prince. You will feel a little pinch.” A sudden spot of cold stabbed against my neck. I yelped in surprise. I felt a line of melted ice water trail down my chest.

“What was that? What did you do to me, you fiend?” I said. Somehow, not knowing what Steve wanted and yet needing to follow his lead added to the excitement. Maybe it was part of the Amazonian curse. Maybe my lover was teaching me that I had a secret submissive streak. _Who cares, as long as he keeps doing it!_

“That syringe holds a formula of my own devising, Agent Prince. Even now, it races through your body, increasing blood flow and sensitivity to your skin. It is a potent aphrodisiac, increasing your sexual desire a hundredfold. Here, let me kiss the hurt away.” Steve pressed his lips to my throat and I moaned with the pleasure of it.

“I can fight drugs. Oooh. I will … I will fight you.” I arched my neck up into his hot, wet kisses.

“You will try, Agent Prince, but you will fail. No woman can resist my formula. The best part … The best part _comes_ after you do, my dear.” He cupped my breast through my bra and squeezed. I groaned with lust. “Once you reach your climax, the formula will enhance the love-chemicals in your brain. You will fall madly in love with me, Agent Prince. You will want to obey me in everything, want to please me in every way you can imagine. Want to tell me your deepest secrets.”

“No, no. I won’t let you,” I said between gasps. Steve ran his fingers along the lacy edge of my bra, tracing a trail of fiery passion on their way to the front-facing clasp. With deft fingers, he let my breasts fall free. My nipples strained toward the cool, open air. With agonizing slowness, Steve caressed my breasts, little paths of pleasure arcing toward each nipple, and then breaking off just before touching them. I moaned in sweet frustration. I squeezed my thighs together, relishing the tight, hot friction on my sex.

Down the hall, I heard the front door open.

“Steve! Steve, someone’s here!” I whispered, even as my body still pushed my nipples toward his strong, teasing fingers.

“There’s no rescue coming for you, Agent Prince. On the contrary, you will be cumming for me!” Steve seized both my nipples and pinched them. White-hot pangs of pleasure stabbed through my breasts to my very heart. My whole body hovered on the edge of a passionate abyss, trembling with tension like a violin string. I don’t know how I manged not to climax right then. I had thirsted for this for five years. _By Hades I’m not about to crest without him even touching my sex!_

Releasing my love-stiff nipples, Steve slipped one arm behind my arched back and the other beneath my knees. As he lifted me up, I felt the naked flesh of his hip. _Thank Aphrodite that he’s taken off his pants!_ I struggled to reach lower with my shackled wrists, toward the stiff shaft of manhood I knew stood just a bit lower.

All thoughts of the front door had been banished from mind by boiling lust.

Steve spun around and rolled me away from him, letting me fall face-first. I yelped with an instant of terror, falling blind and bound.Then I landed belly-first on his his soft, silky bed. I giggled with relief, even as my heart pounded fast and hard in my chest.

The harsh sound of a zipper cut through my laughter, as Steve loosened my skirt. “You have no more need of this, Agent Prince!” His fingers tickled as he worked to pull off my skirt. I writhed face-down on the bed as he struggled. I laughed as he pulled the fabric over my thighs and knees, then had to stop to pull off my shoes before continuing to strip me the rest of the way.

Each haggard breath of laughter brought a new smell into my lungs. Floral and enticing, the scent reminded me of the blossoms that clustered around the Sacred Springs of Aphrodite on Paradise Island. It was beneath the shade of their deep, green leaves that I had first tasted the love of my fellow Amazons, so very, very long ago. Indulging all the carnal pleasures that our bodies could offer, we would sometimes wrestle one another in the warm, soft sand near the springs. At times, the winner would tie the loser’s hands with the thick vines that held the flowers, leaving their partner open and helpless to the overwhelming sensation of her devotion to the goddess of love.

I was so caught up in my reverie that I hadn’t noticed Steve pulling my right foot up and backwards, toward my hands. I heard a buzz-click and felt soft leather around my right ankle.

“Steve, what are you--?” He pushed my hips down into the bed, the pressure teasing my sex, which pulsed with warm, yearning pleasure. Instinctively, I arched my back, pushing my hips into the sensation. Steve pulled my shoulders backward and snapped another handcuff around my right wrist.

“What are you doing?” I shouted out, or at least, I tried. The overpowering, cloying scent of the flowers seemed to rob my voice of his strength, even more than the Amazon’s curse that weakened me. My cry sounded more like a moan of passion than spoken words.

“I’m making you ready for the next step, Diana.” Steve pulled my other foot up and backward, bending me like a bow. Something about the tense stretch and the cloying scent made me groan with lust. I relished the feel of my naked nipples against Steve’s silky bedspread as he cuffed my left ankle to my left wrist.

Pressing the safety release catch, Steve removed the furred handcuffs, leaving my wrists free of one another. But since my hands were now shackled to my feet, the Amazonian curse kept my strength from returning. Instead, I strained against the cuffs, helpless to do more than pant like an animal desperate for touch.

“Steve, I ... Please. Please.” I didn’t even know what I was asking of him. I just knew that I needed more. That I needed to be touched. That I needed to be loved. That I needed _release._

Steve rolled me onto my back. I bent almost double, my hips and shoulders stretching to their limit as I brought my legs around to the front. If I hadn’t been a super heroine, I could have hurt myself. I lay on my back, thighs together, knees pulled up to my chest, wrists helplessly bound to my ankles.

“Goddess, she’s almost ready,” gasped Steve.

_Since when had he prayed to a Goddess?_ I wondered.

Then his lips found the tender skin of my left breast. I moaned with pleasure. The rough touch of his cheeks on my nipples thrilled me as he licked and nibbled around my areole. The floral scent was everyone, filling the room, filling my lungs, it seemed to take root in my chest and bloom, watered by Steve’s passionate kisses.

One of his hands cupped my bottom, slowly sliding toward my hot, needy sex. Even though we had diverted from the scene I thought we were doing, I didn’t know if we were still role playing or not. Although my desire to feel his fingers inside me burned like a bonfire, I pretended to resist his advances. “I will … resist you.” Pulling my thighs together as tightly as my position would allow, I writhed against his grip.

Steve seized my thong and pulled it tight. The lace of my panties pressed against my swollen sex, unleashing a cry of passion from the depths of my being. My back arched, which pulled my knees apart, spreading my thighs lewdly to Steve’s touch. He continued to work my panties back and forth across my captive mound.

Skillfully, his other hand began to stroke my right breast. Unlike the strong, commanding way he used my own lingerie as a weapon against my sodden sex, or the powerful sucking and nibbling he visited upon my left breast, Steve’s caresses of my right breast were skillful and precise. Almost delicate. He dragged the edges of his fingernails across my most sensitive skin, careful to poke and squeeze in just the right rhythm ,in just the right places, in order to have me squirming for more touch. My every ragged breath was a passionate sigh, scented with the flower of lust that filled the air.

The slivers of light that peeked around the blindfold seemed to paint my nose a bright green color. _Colored lights?_ I thought. _But why?_

My question burned to ash as Steve dragged my drenched panties across my swollen clitoris. Stars of passion burst before my eyes beneath the cloth. “Yes, Steve. Yes. Oh, yes!” I pleaded for release.

Then, at the same instant, Steve sucked hard on my left breast, tweaked my right nipple, and rubbed his finger in tight little circles around my hooded love-bud. The bliss was like nothing I’d ever known. Five years of denied passion flared within me like a newborn star. My every muscle trembled tight with lust, primed to ride the most potent climax I had ever known. I stretched and yearned and burned for release.

But I didn’t cum.

I quivered helplessly on the edge of the abyss. Never had I known such ecstasy, such desire. And yet, something held me back from my release. A keening wail of desperate need sounded from my throat, long and high-pitched as a flute ready to crack open. When my lungs could scream no more, I dragged in a lungful of air, the floral-drenched breath fanning the flames of my desire hotter than I thought possible...

...but keeping me from plunging into orgasm. The all-encompassing smell kept me on the edge like gnarled roots holding a stubborn tree on the rim of a chasm. “Please! O Aphrodite! O Eros! Please! Have mercy!”

“She is ready, Goddess,” Steve murmured into the flushed, sensitive skin of my breast. Shamelessly, I pushed my chest up to rub my nipple over his rough, manly cheek. Anything, anything for the next bit of sensation that would push me over the edge.

The hand on my right breast flicked the nipple and then drew its hard, delicate nail across my pebbly aerole. In a single, delectable caress, those nails glided up my chest, across my throat, over my chin, and began to toy with my open, panting lips. The sensuality of being helpless beneath their touch nearly brought me to my orgasm.

Nearly, but not quite.

I screamed out my denied desire and the fingers traced and stroked my lips. As I paused for breath, one of the fingers slid past my lips, into my mouth. My tongue rose to greet it and I suckled it passionately, desperate for every sort of sensation. The finger tasted of those sweet blooms outside the Shrine of Aphrodite. The long nail teased my tongue as I worshiped the smooth skin and delicate bone structure beneath.

_Long nail? Smooth skin? Delicate bones?_

This was not Steve’s finger!

Surprise warred with desire, but somehow I found the strength to pull my mouth away. “Who’s there? Steve? Steve?”

I did my best to pull my thighs together again, clamping them over Steve’s hand—or whoever’s hand—that rubbed my sex. Loathe as I was to admit, something about the betrayal only enhanced that feeling of sexual helplessness. It could be anyone out there and there was nothing I could do about it. So helpless. So hot.

“Relax, Diana,” Steve said, kissing my knee. “Goddess is here to help you.”

“Goddess? What Goddess?”

There was a tug at the back of my head and the blindfold was pulled away. Even the dim light dazzled my eyes. A blur of green and red loomed above me. A woman’s voice spoke, so rich and sensual that it warmed my ears and made my tongue itch for the taste of a woman’s secret nectar. “The Goddess who has come to claim your soul, Agent Diana Prince.”

My eyes came into focus. The woman looming over me was Poison Ivy! Bruce had mentioned that there’d been an escape from Arkham Asylum before we left for Apokolips, but that was years ago.

_No. Only a week._ Regardless, the plant-obsessed super villainess was right here in Steve’s bedroom, looking down at me like flytrap looks at its dinner. Vines curled around her body, lifting her magnificent breasts like a bustier, twining their way through her mane of flaming red hair. I could get lost in that hair. Steve pulled a lock of it to his nose and inhaled deeply.

“Steve! We need to get away from her! She’s dangerous!” I cried, my breath still ragged with desire.

“Relax, Diana,” Steve said, rubbing his stiff cock across the leaves at Poison Ivy’s hip. “You’re going to learn how to worship the Goddess, just like I do. Nothing has ever felt so good.”

_Athena, no! She’s already seduced Steve!_ “Stay strong, Steve. I’ll save you.”

Poison Ivy laughed. Despite myself, my body trembled with lust as the sound washed over me. “Your determination is admirable, Agent Diana Prince, but you are powerless to save anyone. Not Colonel Trevor, and not yourself.”

With my hands having been shackled by a man, she wasn’t wrong. I tried to pull my wrists out of the leather-lined cuffs, but they were far too tight. I had no idea where Steve had put the keys. If there were only another way...

...like an emergency release latch!

“Don’t count me out yet, Ivy!” I said as I twisted my wrists to press the tiny lever that would release me from bondage and restore my full Amazonian strength! The leather covering over the steel handcuffs made finding the catch challenging. Steve began kissing and tweaking my helpless breasts. Each nip and pinch brought waves of pleasure that made it all the more difficult to find the little lever by touch alone.

“Looking for these?” Poison Ivy said, dangling the fur-covered cuffs from a fingertip. “You’ll find the cuffs that there’s only one way out of the cuffs that hold you now. These have already served their purpose. When Colonel Trevor wandered into my little sex shop, he was so devoted to making you comfortable with the idea of bondage. It was charming how concerned he was with your feelings. Once he had breathed enough of my Passion Pollen, I offered to show him just how best to work the handcuffs during sex. He was only too eager to agree.”

She dangled the fur-covered handcuffs above Steve’s shaft, barely touching it. He mewled with lust as she continued her speech. “My Passion Pollen is what you’re breathing now, Agent Prince. You couldn’t begin to understand the biochemistry of it, but it works on several deep structures of the human brain and endocrine system. It stimulates sexual desire and enhances sexual sensitivity a hundredfold. You cannot image what an eager, obedient pupil Colonel Trevor became when his virility eclipsed the rest of his mind.”

Ivy touched Steve on the shoulder. Following her direction, he bent over me. He trailed kisses over my belly, snaking an eager tongue into my navel. Every kiss felt better than words could describe. I gasped out a ragged breath. “You can’t arouse me … into obeying you, Ivy. No matter how … Oh! … good it feels.”

“If you were a plant, that would be true. My beautiful, leafy pets bloom passionately throughout their season, but never experience the climax that wracks the bodies of animals. They can lust forever, but they never, ever orgasm. With so much Passion Pollen in your body now, neither will you.” Poison Ivy grinned as she leaned down. Her soft breasts pushed against my own. Tendrils of vines teased my nipples. I saw stars from pleasure.

“O Aphrodite! Help me!” I cried, my voice tight with bliss.

“My early experiments showed that animal brains aren’t strong enough to endure endless lust. Without climax, you will go mad or die. We don’t want that, do we?”

My whole body trembled with sensation, tense and hot and helpless. “No! No, I don’t want … don’t … want … OH SWEET EROS!” Steve ran his tongue along my sopping nether lips. I quaked as though Olympian thunderbolts of pleasure were exploding within me. He began to lick my sex, each stroke of his tongue like the touch of a god.

Poison Ivy continued, her beautiful face mere inches from mine. “That is why I have devised another sort of pollen, more a sticky, sweet sap, actually. I call it my Submission Sap. When you choose to lick it, the chemicals restore your body’s ability to orgasm. Enhance it, in fact. The climax that will overtake you will be like nothing you have every imagined. It will fill you with love so profound that all other feelings will be forgotten. You will love only me, Agent Diana Prince.”

Steve continued his passionate licking of my sex, his skills greater than I had remembered. _He must have practiced on her._ I tried to seize on jealousy to cool my desire, but it only filled my head with images of a dark-haired head kneeling to worship Ivy’s strawberry-colored pubic mound.

In my fantasy, I couldn’t be sure if the head was Steve … or mine.

“Nuh. Nuh. … No,” I whimpered, desperate for release. Somewhere inside me, I knew I had to keep fighting. But remembering the reason why became harder with every lick of Steve’s tongue.

Poison Ivy grinned. “You are a feisty one. That’s good, Agent Prince. It means that when I finally break you, you will be that much more loyal to me. I’m surprised you haven’t even asked where you need to lick me to get a taste of my Submission Sap.” Ivy’s face was mere inches from mine. Her delicate cheekbones and smooth skin were beautiful beyond words. Her luminous green eyes gazed down at me with amusement at my struggles, and an air of unquestionable authority. I could see why Steve called her “Goddess.”

I could scarcely imagine what I, the princess of Themiscyra, looked like to her. Hair plastered to my cheeks by sweat, brows knit in desperate need to climax, mouth open and moaning with every breath, eyes needy and weak and lost in desire. Not a super heroine, not an independent woman, just a needy sex toy, begging for release.

“Don’t … care … Oh! OH! … where … Oh! … where?” Every fiber of my being was pulled so tight with desire that I felt as though my soul were vibrating. Steve sucked my clitoris into his mouth. My eyes rolled back, white-hot bliss scorching everything else from my awareness.

But I didn’t climax.

Ivy laughed. “Well, since you asked so nicely, Agent Prince, I will tell you. My Submission Sap is on my lips. Kiss me and you’ll have that orgasm you crave, and make yourself forever my servant.” Leaning close, Ivy ran her tongue along my open, panting lips. Her breath smelled like climax, cloying and electric and sweet beyond words. Bound as I was, I could not pull away from her touch. Helpless, all I could do was feel her hot, wet licks caressing my mouth. Her lips were so close, I could feel their warmth. Warm like bliss. Warm like submission.

There was nowhere to go. No way out. No rescue on its way. I had no strength. No powers. No weapons. Love had always been my strongest weapon and Poison Ivy had turned it against me. My love kissed my sex in service to her. I quaked with desperate need in service to her. Perhaps my only means of escape was in service to her. Pretend to submit now, and later …

My lips were on hers before I could finish the thought. She tasted of roses and sex. Her lips were soft as flower petals. I drew her tongue deep into my mouth and fucked myself on it. Steve sank two fingers into my dripping sex as he continued his oral ministrations. I writhed against the shackles, pushing my body against Ivy’s soft, warm flesh. The divine flames of passion raged hotter inside me, threatening to burn my soul to ash.

Ivy pulled back. I followed as best I could, desperate not to break the kiss, thirsting for the release they held. When she leaned farther than I could reach, she had the glint of victory in her eye.

“But I … But I kissed,” I whined, my voice a high-pitched whisper.

“Yes, you kissed me, Diana. Remember that. Remember that you gave in and kissed me. Remember that you broke.”

Steve pistoned his fingers in and out of my sex as he continued to lick my pleasure-button. My flesh was on fire. “You lied … about … the sap.”

“Oh, no, Diana. I didn’t lie. I said that my Submission Sap was waiting for you to kiss my lips.” She pinched my nipples. I saw stars. “I didn’t say which lips.”

A spasm of ecstasy and shame arced through me as I understood her trick. How could I resist her when I had already given in? She had me. She knew she had me. I had lost. All that was left was for me to beg for the wages of the vanquished.

“Please! Please! Let me kiss you, Ivy,” I managed to gasp between moans. I stuck out my tongue like a woman dying of thirst.

Poison Ivy laughed and my body shuddered with the sound. As she stood, the veil of leaves covering her sex parted. It revealed downy red fur and full lips already dripping with arousal—and my release. I couldn’t take my eyes off it. She knelt on the bed above me, one knee on either side of my head. I stretched upward to try to reach her perfect sex, but Steve laid a hand on each breast, pushing me down. He positioned himself between my helplessly spread thighs, his stiff cock teasing my needy sex.

Less than an hour ago, all I had wanted was to feel that shaft inside me. Now that the spongy tip teased tremors of bliss from my swollen lips, it was almost a distraction from the promised ecstasy of sinking my tongue into Poison Ivy’s womanhood.

Above her glistening lips, I could see Ivy’s pale belly and swelling, beautiful breasts. Impossibly high above me, Poison Ivy looked down and smiled. Leaning forward, she kissed Steve. I could see the look of love, obedience, and submission in his face as he welcomed his Goddess’s commanding kiss.

Not long ago, I had wanted to rescue Steve from that fate. Now, I was about to give myself over to it. Was there another way?

Steve pushed his thick manhood into my wet, needy sex. Bliss broke across me like exploding stars. I needed release. I needed climax. I needed to CUM!

Ivy lowered her sex toward my face. I lunged upward, eagerly sucking the soft, swollen lips into my mouth. The sweet, cloying taste set off a firestorm of bliss inside me. My climax roared like an inferno of passion. The more I licked, the better it felt. Each thrust of Steve’s cock, each taste of Her nectar was like another miniature orgasm that made up the total climax that swept me away. It devoured all that I was. All that I could be. Body, mind, and soul.

Steve made love to me. I climaxed. I made love to Her sex. I climaxed. We both loved her as our Goddess. We climaxed.

I don’t know how long our worship continued, for time is eternal in the heavens. Wherever I could feel Goddess Ivy’s skin hot against my own was heaven. I could not count the ways that Steve and I worshiped her, loved each other in the worship of her, and abased ourselves for her divine pleasure.

Later, I drifted on the edge of sleep, my head on Goddess’s naked breast, her hand gently running through my hair. At some point, the shackles had been taken from my wrists, but my superior strength was worthless now. It did not help me obey my Goddess. For that, I need only listen and obey.

Goddess Ivy’s voice washed over me like music. “You are a very skilled lover, Diana. I understand why Stephen’s devotion to you was so difficult to break. You will have many opportunities to love my body as you have tonight. Doesn’t that sound delightful?”

“Yes, Goddess.” I shuddered with bliss at the thought of pleasuring her again.

“Of course it is. But. I also need your skills as an intelligence agent. Can you help me with that, Diana?”

“Yes, Goddess.”

“Even if I need you to betray your country? Even if I ask you things that would betray yourself, or the other mortals that you love?”

“Yes, Goddess.”

“Good, Diana.” She rested her divine hand on my breast. My every nerve longed to obey her. “Tell me everything you know about Wonder Woman.”

- **To Be Continued?**


End file.
